Donald Eugene Webb
Real Name: Donald Eugene Webb Aliases: Stanley Portas Wanted For: Murder Missing Since: December 4, 1980 Case Details: Career criminal Donald Eugene Webb is wanted for the murder of thirty-one-year-old Saxonburg, Pennsylvania police chief Greg Adams. He is currently on the FBI's Ten Most Wanted list. At around 2:50 pm on the afternoon of December 4, 1980, a teenager heard the sounds of gunfire and a fight coming from outside; he believed the sounds were coming from the parking lot of a nearby store. He told his mother about the sounds, so she went outside to investigate. In some nearby bushes, she found a severely injured Greg Adams. He told her that he had been shot and asked her to summon help. When she asked him who attacked him, he told her that he did not know the assailant. Looking up, she saw a white car driving away from the scene. Greg was taken to the hospital, but he died soon after. He left behind a wife, two young children, and a grieving community who demanded answers. Within hours, investigators were on the scene of the shooting, a parking lot of the Agway Feed Store. It was determined that Greg had been shot during a routine traffic stop; the killer's driver's license was found at the scene. The license belonged to a man named Stanley John Portas. Also found at the scene was the gun used to kill Greg; however, there was no serial number on the weapon. Police determined that Portas had died in 1948 and was buried in Massachusetts. They discovered that Portas had a widower. When she was contacted, she told them that she had since re-married. Her new husband was Donald Eugene Webb; he had completely taken on Portas's identity. Webb was a member of the Fall River Gang, a group that robs stores and homes throughout the East Coast. Police believe that on the day before the shooting, Webb and an accomplice had visited a Saxonburg jewelry store. Webb asked to look at some rings. During this time, he and the accomplice cased the store, determining where the jewelry is kept, how it is protected, and how many employees are working. The next day, at approximately 1:45 pm, Greg Adams left the police station to begin his patrol. He was last seen at the intersection of Water Street and Butler Street. He, along with other witnesses, noticed a white Mercury Cougar not stop at a stop sign. Greg made a u-turn and followed the vehicle. He spotted the vehicle attempting to turn around in the feed store parking lot. He then blocked the vehicle from exiting the parking lot. He approached the vehicle from the front and asked to see Webb's driver's license. It is believed that he then realized that the license was fake and was shot twice by Webb. The two struggled with each other, eventually ending up in the neighbor's bushes. Greg tried to shoot Webb but was apparently unsuccessful. Webb then beat Greg over the head with his own gun. On December 8, 1980, chief Greg Adams was laid to rest at a funeral attended by several hundred officers from throughout the state. The town of Saxonburg has since erected a monument to memorialize Greg's life and death. They hope that one day his killer will be caught. Donald Eugene Webb is 5'9" and weighs 165 pounds. His hair is brown and his eyes are brown. He has a tattoo of the name "Don" on the web of his right hand, and the name "Ann" on his chest. Extra Notes: This case first aired on Special #1 on January 20, 1987 in a FBI fugitive roll call. It was covered in more detail in a full segment on the December 13, 1989 episode. Webb was also profiled on America’s Most Wanted. Results: Solved. In January 1990, FBI director William Sessions received a handwritten letter from someone claiming to be Webb. He mentioned surrendering to the authorities. It is unknown if the letter was legitimate or a hoax. In 2005, a man was discovered to be using Webb's name, age, and Social Security Number. It was later determined, however, that the man had stolen Webb's identity. After Webb eluded capture for more than three decades, he was removed from the list on March 31, 2007. He was on the list longer than any other fugitive before Victor Gerena, who surpassed his record in 2010. In June 2017, investigators announced that a secret room had been found at the home of Lillian Webb, who was Donald Webb's wife. They suspected that he may have hidden there after the murder. In July 2017, a search began in the backyard of the property. On July 13, it was announced that human remains were found in the backyard. On July 14, it was officially announced that the remains found in the backyard belonged to Donald Eugene Webb and that he has likely been dead since 1999. Links: * Donald Eugene Webb at Unsolved.com * Donald Eugene Webb on Wikipedia * Donald Webb on the FBI's Website * Fugitive stays on most-wanted list a record 18 years * Ex-officer haunted by stepfather’s past * Mobsters may have helped, or killed, suspect * FBI offering reward for longtime fugitive with mob ties * Saxonburg remembers police chief murdered 35 years ago * Accused of killing a cop 35 years ago, RI mob associate remains on the lam * Body found behind house with ties to cold case murder of Saxonburg chief * Body found in Mass. identified as slain Saxonburg police chief's killer * Facebook Link * Chief Adams information at Officer Down Memorial Page ---- Category:Pennsylvania Category:1980 Category:Murder Category:Officer-Involved Cases Category:AMW Cases Category:Solved